mlpfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
My Little Pony Przyjaźń to magia Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 March 2016
07:35 witam 07:40 Czy tylko mnie to wkurzyło, że w EG 3 Twilight z Twilight spotyka się na końcu, i tylko 30 sekund!!! 07:42 mnie nie wkurza tylko ciakawie co sie stało pozniej 07:42 Nom 07:42 moze cos bedzie na 2 twilight 4EG 07:43 Mam nadzieję, ale chyba napewno o niej wspomną 07:44 musza 07:46 A, i jeszcze jedno pytanie...jak to możliwe, że tak ekspresowo odp na moje pytanie i weszłeś na czat? Byłeś całą noc na Wiki? 07:46 Czy jak niby? 07:47 nie bylem cała noc tylko siedzie od 8 na czacie 07:47 po nudy 07:47 rano 07:47 Acha 07:47 spk 01:32 ping 02:05 WITAM 02:07 hej 02:07 jó reggelt 02:07 witam 02:07 jak tam 02:08 you are alive :') 02:08 yes 02:08 czemu nie miała zyc 02:09 mozecie pisac polsku 02:10 tzn chodzi o to, że się długo nie widzieliśmy xd 02:10 aha 02:14 nudy 02:15 nom 02:21 co tam u ciebie Damian? Pokój wyremontowany, czy kiedy tam będzie? 02:21 po swietach bedzie remont 02:21 w pokoju 02:21 mhm... 02:22 i co, wiesz już jak będzie wyglądał? 02:22 tylko potrzeba pomalowac na kolor zielony i meble kupic 02:24 a sufit na biało 02:31 z/w 02:31 ok 02:31 oki 02:53 jj 02:53 zw '-' 02:55 słychleliście ze Brukseli były wybuchy prz lotnisku 02:56 tak 02:56 nauczyciel religii o tym wspominał 02:56 islamiści działają, giną niewinni ludzie 02:57 nie fajnie sie robi 02:57 jaka u was jest pogoda 02:58 nie wiem, słońce lekko przebija się przez chmury, trochę zimno - skąd mam wiedzieć 02:58 Cześć. 02:58 ja jestem was? 02:58 jó reggelt 02:58 witam 02:58 teraz możesz pisać was 02:58 po umnie brzydka pogoda co chwile snieg,grad,deszcz 02:58 bo jestem ja i KucykKobra 02:59 no niestety.. czasem tak jest 02:59 U mnie bez słońca, pochmurno. 03:00 aha 03:01 nie ma to jak pisać na czacie i odrabiać pracę domową 03:01 a wy też robicie coś dodatkowego 03:01 ? 03:02 ja do szkoły nie chodze 03:02 why? 03:02 Ja chodzę. 03:03 i nie musze odrabiac lekcji 03:03 a czemu nie chodzisz? nie musisz, nie chcesz? 03:03 nie możesz? 03:03 jestem pełnoletni mam 19 lat a bedzie miał 20 lat w maju 03:04 mhm... 03:04 i dlatego? 03:04 dlaczego? 03:04 nie rozwijasz się dalej? 03:04 nie 03:05 nie lubie sie uczyc 03:05 Moim zdaniem powinni zrobić tak, że kto chce idzie do szkoły ile chce. 03:05 ja lubię, chyba jako jedyny, większość nie lubi 03:05 I może skończyć kiedy chce. 03:05 chcę się rozwijać 03:05 to ludzkość nie przetrwałaby 03:06 tak myślę 03:06 nik nie myślałby o jutrze 03:06 nikt* 03:06 powiedz mi: czy gdyby istniały takie prawa, to kto poszdłby do szkoły? 03:06 poszedłby* 03:07 nikt, chyba że dzieci, z ciekawości 03:07 a jak coś by nie pasowało, to by wyszły 03:07 Coż myślę że nadal sporo osób bo rodzice by kazali. 03:07 i co z tego? 03:07 i tak mniej by się uczyli 03:07 jak była prawa z kto isc do szkoły to duzo osob nie poszło by 03:07 potem jako rodzice ich dzieci też 03:08 itd, aż ich praprapraprarparaprprapra wnuki jako rodzice swoich dzici nie słaliby do szkoły 03:08 i tedy nie było by pracy 03:09 i nie byłoby nauczycieli bo wszyscy mieliby mózg jak łupina orzecha 03:09 ale duzo osob nie wierzy w chrześcijanko 03:09 dziwnie podsumowane, ale prawda 03:09 Macie rację. 03:09 Ale powiedzmy krótko, system szkolnictwa w Polsce najlepszy nie jest. 03:09 fakt - o tym się mówi 03:09 turururu 03:09 nie jest ale co zronisz 03:10 ja mam tonę pracy domowej i powoli robię 03:10 łzę 03:10 jeszcze wy jutro do szkoły i wolne ferie swiateczne 03:11 ddddokładnie! 03:11 Nareszcie. 03:11 wolne 03:11 marzenie każdego 03:13 ja bym chodził do szkoły tez bym czekal na wolne ale mie teraz sie nudzi po od rano do wieczoraj siedzie na komputerze i nie mam co robic 03:13 napisz książkę lub fanfika 03:13 czytaj coś 03:13 trenuj, ćwicz 03:14 Idź do pracy. 03:14 wiele jest sposobów 03:14 najważniejsze to chcieć 03:14 ksiazke mam do czytac nie moge do czytac do konca ale nie chce mi czytac 03:14 szczególnie się rozwijać 03:14 hmmm... 03:14 szukam przez PUP 03:14 *pracy 03:15 ciężko bez czytania... 03:15 czytać trzeba, 03:15 teraz to patrzę ile osob zginełe wybuchy ale nic nie wiadomy 03:15 czytasz książki (w szkole) czytasz powieści, czytasz instrucje 03:16 właśnie, nawet patrząc na te informacje czytasz 03:16 prawda? 03:16 zw 03:16 ja mam ksiazke od 2011 i nie moge sie do czytac do konca 03:16 oki 03:19 jest tu ktos czy nie ma 03:19 Jestem. 03:21 masz jakis temat po ja nie mam 03:21 do rozmowy 03:21 Fanfiki ? 03:22 co to jest po nie czytałem tego 03:23 hej, jj 03:23 witam 03:23 To (jeśli się nie mylę) opowiadania o ( w tym przypadku o kucykach) napisane przez kogokolwiek. 03:23 Cześć. 03:25 Tak, to są fanowskie opowiadania. Mogą być o czymkolwiek i napisane przez kogokolwiek. 03:25 ja teraz sparwdzam wiki aktywność 03:26 jj 03:26 ja też xd 03:27 (john) 03:28 za niedłuo 6 sezon MLP kto sie nie moze doczekac 03:28 niedługo* 03:29 właściwie, to nie wiem, czy ta forma jest poprawna 03:29 Wszyscy. 03:29 jaka forma nie jest poprawna 03:30 wchodze tak na twitter na fejsbuk i na wikiepedi na wiki po mi nudzi 03:32 oglądacie jakieś seriale oprócz MLP 03:33 gravity falls, pnp xd 03:33 i różne takie podobne 03:37 ja ogladam Jessie,Austin i Ally, Alex i spółka, Biedronka i czarny kot, Liv i Maddie, Nastoletnia Agentka, przyjaciółki od czasu do czasu, dziewczyna poznaje świat, Szczury laboratoryjne, Szkoła czarawnic, Chiva Vampiro, Make it pop, Wyluzuj, Scooby Doo!, Klub winx i pokemony 03:42 ludzie co wy śpicie 03:42 tak ;-; 03:43 do śpicie dalej 03:43 ja śpię przy książkach 03:43 dużo mam roboty 03:45 Nie śpię po prostu czekam na inny temat. 03:45 zw 03:45 oki 03:46 nie ma o czym rozmawiac jak macie do dajcie temat 03:46 *rozmawiać 03:48 z nudów t osobie przyczytam ksiażke 03:52 Mam. Co sądzicie o Bon Bon i Lyrze ? 03:54 Nawet je lubię 03:54 jj 03:55 ja tez lubię ich 03:55 W pierwszych odcinkach rozwalało mnie jej skakanie. 03:55 * Lyry. 03:55 je* 03:56 nie ich 03:59 aha sorka po czytam ksiazke i teraz wszedł na postacie na bohaterów i widzie Konie arabskie Haakim i Amira 04:00 możesz wytłumaczyć, bo nic nie rozumiem 04:01 Haakim i Amira to bohaterowie z mlp 04:01 to wiem 04:01 pewnie mu się tak skojarzyło :v 04:01 czy nie chodzi przypadkiem o to, że on czytał książkę, w której były identyczne imiona bohaterów? 04:01 ja mowie ze nie widziałem ich jak ogladałem odcink MLP 4 razy ale tu widzie ze konie arabsie i tez 04:02 nie 04:02 mhm... 04:02 i tak musiałem 2 razy przeczytać, żeby zrozumieć 04:03 mi skojarzyło arabskie ludziami terrorystyczni którzy atakuja w europie 04:03 ludziami? 04:03 aaa, ludźmi 04:03 rozumiem 04:04 Według czasopisma Brohoof to nie konie tylko inny rodzaj kucyków. 04:12 ja idę o/ 04:19 z/w 04:41 okk 04:41 ja niestety muszę już iść pa! 04:42 jj 05:23 Hej 05:24 witam 05:24 ��ktoś chce 05:24 nie chce 05:28 smacznego 05:32 �� 05:34 skad to masz takie emitonki 05:35 Były w tablecie jak go kupiłam xd 05:36 �� 05:36 aha 05:40 z/w 05:50 jj 05:52 Hej 05:52 witam 05:56 Hej 05:58 Co robicie? 05:59 nudzi mi sie 05:59 nie nie robimy 06:00 Dobra, ja idę, cześć o/ 06:00 o/ 06:10 Nudz esie4 06:10 co 06:11 Nudze sie 06:12 ja tez mi nudy nie co robic 06:22 hejosz 06:22 witam 06:22 o Jezu 06:22 witam 06:22 to to istnieje 06:22 ale tu biało ;-; 06:22 jak Kharlez mi mówił 06:22 To nie wierzyłem 06:22 A czy teraz wierzysz? 06:22 jesteście pierwszy raz tutaj 06:23 * Azazel Lacharses uderza Kharleza w głowę jak dobry herszt 06:23 no cóż 06:23 masz racje 06:23 Przybywamy w pokoju 06:23 pierwoj raz 06:23 * Kharlez siada na plecach Aza 06:24 ja ide jesc narka 06:24 o/ 06:25 nq 06:25 idziemy nic tu nie ma 06:25 * Kharlez jest smutny 06:25 czemu nic się tutaj nie dzieje? 06:25 nq 06:38 Hej 06:38 hej 06:39 Co tam? 06:39 za 06:39 Za? 06:41 sorki, miało być zw. Już jestem 06:43 A ok 06:44 Co robisz? 06:44 Piszę z koleżanką 06:45 A ty? 06:48 Ja też xd 06:52 hej 06:54 rly? 06:57 witam 06:57 hej 06:59 co robisz 07:01 nic :v a ty? 07:02 ja tez nic 07:02 nudzi mi sie 2016 03 22